She Spun
by SkullyCat Marie
Summary: Heero in Love


Author's note: _the first paragraph I found on my friend's comp and decided to write the rest of it for her. So I did! And I hope you like this cause I finished it for you TC and tell me what you think of it. My first GW fic._

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, or any of it's characters

She Spun

She spun, laughing beside the green tank topped boy, twirling round and round until she fell down, smiling in contentment. His normally somber face lit up with a rare smile as he watched her, flat eyes flickering with a mysterious light. Her giggles died and she turned her head to look at him, sitting beside her on the grass. Serious brown eyes regarded him with an almost childlike insecurity. She curled her arms around herself and looked up into his face, vulnerability plain. His eyes continued to smile as he reached down to her, uncurling her arms and pulling her up against his chest, hugging her possessively. She relaxed and basked in his reassuring presence. Looking into his eyes she saw the dedication and immortality of his feelings. The solidity of them soothed her troubled mind and she rested peacefully for the first time in months. His bloodstained hands previously used for nothing but killing and violence stroked her hair gently, now a symbol of affection. Soon his eyes shut as well and they slept side by side on the ever sun-warmed grass of heaven. What would be a truly satisfying display of his affection?

When she awoke the sun was setting. The sky was painted by the sun golden and pink. A perfect sunset disappearing into the water. The girl looked up at the boy, Heero. He was watching the sunset, the sun's last rays reflected in his dark eyes. He looked down at her and she smiled at him. Something flickered in his eyes and she knew he loved her, loved her like he hadn't loved anything else. She had given his life something more. Made it more than an endless mission, death and destruction that had never ceased. She had made him feel alive. In turn she had been affected too and felt complete being by his side. Her endless pain was lessened and things were different now, she had a reason to wake up in the morning. It was love she had never felt before a warm feeling that made her smile.

Heero gazed into the depth of those brown eyes, so like his own. Determined but with the ability to be so cold sometimes. Right now her eyes shone with laughter and happiness. She was so innocent and yet not defenseless, unlike anyone he'd ever met before. Somehow she was like that little girl, the little girl and her dog. She had healed him and in a way he could never have healed her. 

Heero inhaled the fresh sent of the grass. He still remembered the day he met her. It was seemed so long ago. It was after the final battle, the war was officially over but there were still skirmishes breaking out around the planet earth. He had won his fight and Wing Zero came crashing down to Earth. The city was a small one on the other side of the world from where his base was. The city had been destroyed in the wake of battle. It was lying in ruins around him as he crawled out of his Gundam. The blood and bodies of the innocent citizens were everywhere. It had been a result of war and there was nothing he could have done to save it. A small price for peace among the colonize. There was no way to deny the fact that this had been his battlefield. A mental barrier had formed in his mind and he saw the dead as nothing but casualties of war. 

Heero had walked through the ruins, without the need of surpressing any emotion. He was the perfect soldier and had none to spare. Around him everything it seemed was dead and burning. It was a sound that caught his attention. A muffled crying sound coming from somewhere in the ruins. Someone was talking softly in response. Curious, Heero had quietly followed the noise. That was when he first laid eyes on her. She was nothing special to behold. No one was, just another possible threat or ally. She was a crumpled form beside a body, presumably dead family. Her dark hair was cut short at the back but the bangs fell forward over her face. The girl was crying and talking to someone or something. Heero listened to the words she said without making a sound.

"-But, you can't you can't leave me. Not all alone. You promised! You promised you'd stay! You said you would! Kat please…. Nooo.." she broke down into sobs.

"It's alright Jamie…." The voice was raspy and thick with blood, there was pain too. "I love you. You know I'll… I'll always be with you, in your heart…. I'll be with Quatre soon… be strong Jamie…" the other girl's voice had trailed off and her hand slipped away from the girl Jamie's face. 

"Noooo…"the girl Jamie moaned. 

Heero had wondered what her relationship with the recently deceased 04 pilot, Quatre had been. He had stepped forward unsure of what he was intending to do. He did comfort, he had no empathy and felt nothing for the odd girl. Jamie's head snapped around and she leaped to her feet with jerky movements. She was quicker than he thought she had underestimated him. Jamie was holding a gun. The weapon was pointed directly at him. He doubted she knew how to use it, but kept wary anyway. Her yellow sundress reveled scrapes on her elbows and knees. Her eyes were red from crying and her cheeks were dirty and wet with tears. Something filled her eyes and it was like looking in a mirror. Her eyes held that same icy determined look. 

"You're from OZ aren't you?" her voice was strong even as tears streamed down her face. She blinked them away her gaze held him like a death grip.

"No, I fight against them. I am their enemy." Heero reached out a hand in peace. It was something he felt unsure of doing. "I don't want to hurt you." At that moment he remembered Quatre, the innocent, gentle boy. He was feeling like Quatre, or thinking that was what he sounded like, offering peace instead of war. The loss of his friend and fellow pilot caused a twist of displeasure from him like a re-opened wound.

"It doesn't matter who you are!" She snapped. "You fought, you killed these people. These innocent people died in _your_ war. They had no part in it! None! I'm going to kill you. You don't deserve to live and the world doesn't need you!" The girl had raised her gun, fumbling with the weapon's safety. In a quick motion Heero had drawn his gun in that brief moment the years of training took over. He fired at her. The shot was a perfect hit and she had crumpled to the ground. That was something else he never forgot she was smiling as she fell, her body landing with a soft thud. But she would not join her friend, the dead girl Kat. 

Heero had taken her with him. Back to the hospital where he had helped to nurse her back to consciousness. But even as she reigned it her memory was restored and she cried at first leaning on him. Then it seemed as if the rest of her memory had come back. Jamie had yelled and screamed throwing things at him and cursing him until the nursed had demanded he leave and calmed her down. He had a gash on his shoulder from a broken vase. He found himself returning to see her again and again. Each time she would curse at him or glare or try to make him eat poison. 

The nurses had asked why he kept coming back and he had replied,

"She needs company." They had all given him odd looks and talked about him either being smitten or crazy. Heero realized he had become attached to her, she had started to fill up the void left by all his dead companions. Relena was a ruler and a pacifist. He had left her so she would be safe. Trowa had fallen in love, or so he claimed, with a girl from one of the colonies. Wufei was alive, the only one of the Gundam pilots still fighting with him. Duo was… gone. When he had died it was the only time Heero had cried. After that he had strived to become even more perfect with even less emotions. But something different now, he wasn't the perfect soldier. He was the defected teenager. Without family or friends, he lived by his wits and training. It was on one of those visits, nearly a month after he had shot her in the arm and she had come to let him be in her presence without actually going ballistic, that he had realized that he loved her.

The pilot of Wing Zero looked down at the girl named Jamie. She smiled sadly at him and he knew she was remembering too. Heero lifted her chin carefully and kissed her soft lips. Lingering on her the sweet flavor of her lip-gloss. Without her he would have died. She had saved his soul from slipping away. Jamie kissed him back, loving him in every moment of it. The war was over and pilot 01 of Wing Zero, Heero Yuy, was dead. He was a person now. They could be together forever now, for all eternity. There would be no more fighting.

Then he suddenly lifted her up and spun with her. Twirling her round and round! The last light of the summer day glowing warmly on them, the waves crashed on the shore filling the air with the smell of salt. Seagulls called from the beach bellow. Everything swam in beautiful summery colors they saw only each other. He laughed, really laughed and she smiled then laughed too. Together creating the beautiful artwork of love. 

~ End


End file.
